


One Hour before Dawn, colour version

by Tarasque



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, Fanart, Kiss me goodbye, M/M, dwalin's mohawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarasque/pseuds/Tarasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Saetha's story Kiss me goodbye, fast and messy colour version so that the night-time aspect comes better into focus. </p>
<p>Dwalin and a sleeping Thorin just before Dwalin leaves with Thraín, and if you want to know more, you'll just have to read Saetha's fic!<br/>Rated for mild nudity</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour before Dawn, colour version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saetha/gifts).



Did I say I had (real) work to do? Because it doesn't look like I'm doing it... So here's a fast and messy colour version of [this picture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3555956), so that it feels like it's actually before dawn!

 

 

 

Coloured with a mouse, because I really don't have time to break out the watercolours nor to connect the tablet to the new computer. So, yes, it's messy, sorry! And sorry for the approximative anatomy, I didn't have the time either to look for references. I hope you like it nonetheless!

 

ETA: and here's a closeup, just because :)

 


End file.
